He Was My Hero
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: A letter from Padme to ObiWan, post ROTS    OneShot


Read and review, please!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and characters belong to LucasFilms.

Walking through the dusty and old clearings of the old apartment that his dear friend, Padmé Amidala, used to live in, Obi-Wan made his slow way through the small building.

It was very clear that the empire had destroyed it completely since it's former mistresses' death seven years previous. Destruction littered all the floors, making the over-all appearance so very different from the way it was when the galaxy was at peace.

Pausing briefly to look at the still-made bed that his dearly-departed friend had slept in the night before her young death, he felt a small yet gentle tear fall down his worn face.

Walking surely and brisquely toward her old bedside table, he noticed an old hologram- still playing after all these years. Pressing the 'play' button half-heartingly, Obi-Wan saw the vision of 10 years past, of a young man and woman kissing tenderly on a hot Naboo day. Their wedding day.

Falling to his knees in despair, his voice croaked, so unrecognizable from its charming tone that it has possessed up until seven years ago, "Why, Padmé? It wasn't meant to happen this way."

A gentle and calming surged through the apartment and Obi-Wan's soul, that suddenly, Obi-Wan felt it was the loving touch of an angel. One particular angel.

A loud noise of a drawer being opened sounded throughout the room, giving him the chills for only a brief moment, before he realized that the bedside drawer had opened with the sudden gust of wind.

Oh, Padme... Obi-Wan thought, giving an un-noticable smile to the ghost-angel that he somehow knew was there wit him, opening that drawer, When will you ever learn to let things be?

Smiling slightly, then gasping in surprise, Obi-Wan thumbed a letter covered with old tears that was crisply-folded in the drawer.

His mind froze with shock and anticipation. He recognized this handwriting. This was her handwriting...

A moment passed and the wind gave another soft nudge, causing Obi-Wan to open the old letter fully and begin reading.

To my dear friend Obi-Wan,

I know that you have noticed the dark forces in our galaxy that will very soon penetrate the uneasy world that we live in. I also know that you are wondering of my part in all this terror, especially dealing with your friend Anakin Skywalker.

I hope this letter resolves all contraversies that are presently stirring around your wise mind.

I suppose I will start from the very beginning of our friendship- mine and Anakin's, I mean. The moment I met him on Tatooine, he was then just an innocent young boy, but I knew that he was destined for great things. There was just something in the way his crystal-blue eyes would sparkle with hope in the sunlight of his homeplanet.

Did he ever tell you what his first words to me were? He said, "Are you an angel?" I suppose this might seem rather foolish and silly to you, but that was one of the most romantic times of my entire life so far.

How many times does a young child, who you've never met in your whole life, call you an angel? I told Anakin that I was no such creature, but he has still gone by his very first words, even almost thirteen years later. But that was not the most surprising part of that blistering-hot day.

It was the moment I saw how talented and how much spirit Anakin had in him. His simple words were, "I'm gonna marry you one day." At the time, all I could really do was laugh a little, but as soon as I had proclaimed to your former padawan that I could not marry a little boy, my heart literally stopped.

It was chilling, haunting, yet so very breathtaking at the very same time. "I won't always be," said young Anakin.

Days after that came the long ride back to Naboo, jsut before the battle. Do you remember the japor snippet that has always rested upon my collar-bone at almost every political meeting I've ever been to? That was the very first gift I ever recieved from one Anakin Skywalker.

As you already know, Anakin and yourself fought a hard battle that day, resulting in a great man's death. I never really chose to get to know Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but I'm certain that he was a brave and great man. At least, he was to Anakin.

The last day I ever looked upon that innocent-looking former slave was the day he had his first meddel of honor placed arond his small neck... A peaceful day I will never forget.

Ten full years passed us by before I saw young Skywalker again. Except for one tiny problem- he was not a child any longer. The tiny child I had held protectively in my dreams for years had grown into a very attractive man of nineteen.

At the time, Anakin was assigned to escort me back to my homeplanet in order to keep me safe from assassions. I know, deep in the green pools that swim in your eyes, that you have always wondered what truly happened those two months we had alone.

I will let myself be completely honest with you, obi-Wan- we fell in love. I tried so very hard to resist, you know that I did, but something about the emotions that Anakin reserved for me blurred my clear vision of sight.

One month after the tragic battle of Geonosis, I became Mrs. Padmé Skywalker. In a private ceremony with just our droids as attendees, Anakin and I proclaimed our unconditional love for one another by sharing the same last name.

Our secert has been kept safe for three yaers now, but I know I don't want to leave the living eith telling my story to someone I trust. Someone that my husband trusted.

the next three years after the wedding were packed with secret meeting and stolen kissed only here and there. Because of our demanding political postions, we could not be like any other married couple.

We were a forbidden secret.

When Anakin was called into the war with you, I cried nonstop for two full weeks. I never really understood then why I had become so emotional, but now I know the reason.

I'm pregnant, Obi-Wan.

By the time you read this letter, my child will most likely have already been born. I know, deep down in my heart, that I simply cannot keep this child. I cannot give a child proper care if I am always hiding from my past demons. I trust that you will find a perfect home for my little angel.

I loved Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan. I might have been the reason for his rapidly-approaching downfall, but I would never have intentionally hurt him. We were supposed to be together forever.

He was my hero.

You, also, will always live on in my memory. Wherever our lives may take us, know that I am with you in spirit.

Please forgive Anakin and I.

I love you, my brother.

Forever with you, Padme Amidala Skywalker

Obi-Wan let a wet tear fall past his rough cheek, as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Turning his face toward the hand, he saw no one, but he felt her. Her- his sister by heart.

Folding up the paper, he smiled widely, heading back to Tatooine with his ghost-angel right by his side.

Because even in death, she would always be with him. She had promised in her letter... and Padme Skywalker never broke her promises...


End file.
